


And Then He Kissed Me

by jamesilver



Series: Trashy Tropes-- Kylux [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: EVERYONE - Freeform, Everyone is insecure, Fluff, Hux is insecure, Kylo is insecure, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, New Relationship, Smut, Soulmate AU, i mean the end is a tad kinky?, i think, occasional smut, phasma is mentioned but i don't think i should count her as really there, soulmate au with the name on their wrist, yeah it's a little more than occasional but its not the entire thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 10:15:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10215644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesilver/pseuds/jamesilver
Summary: Kylo Ren is sure that somewhere in the universe, someone has the name "Kylo" written on their wrist, not "Ben". But, there's always a chance....





	

**Author's Note:**

> There is smut in this, just as a warning.  
> This is a soulmate au with the name of the person on the wrist in which Kylo's says Armitage and Hux's says Ben, but neither of them know that kind of thing about another. It's trashy romance I promise.  
> This is the second installment in "Kylux Trashy Tropes". If you like this take some time to read the coffee shop au and subscribe for anything that follows. Thank you!

Hux walked down the Finalizer's cold halls, his shoes clicking along the floor. Hands clasped behind his back and staring directly in front of him, he made his way to the bridge, Stormtroopers stepping out of his way and saluting him as he passed. Just before he reached the bridge, he was stopped.   

"Hux." Hux didn't turn. He didn't hesitate. He kept walking, not paying any attention as he listened to Ren's footsteps speed up to catch up with him. The knight had arrived on his ship a few weeks ago and had been a nuisance ever since. Hux wasn't looking to ignore any problems, but he was not there to listen to or cater to every whim of Kylo Ren. Or babysit him, for that matter. And at this point, Kylo Ren seemed to need endless babysitting. 

"Hux." As Hux continued to walk and not turn, he felt a hand reach out and grab his wrist. He recoiled as if burnt, halting immediately and whipping around to stare. 

"Do not touch me." He watched as the knight visibly recoiled. Then, Kylo paused, considering an obviously fuming Hux. 

"You aren't afraid of me," came the hesitant comment. 

"No, I am not and I can feel you inside my head.  _Get out_." The last sentence was punctuated with a glare that could have melted Kylo's mask. He turned to leave, but couldn't walk away knowing Kylo was still standing there in shock. "Lord Ren, what is it that you need?" The exasperation was clear in his voice. 

"I apologize, General. Please...be on your way..." Hux turned once he heard Kylo use his proper title. He never did that. It was almost like he had never respected him enough. What had he seen in Hux's mind that caused the change in behavior? It was curious, but Hux wasn't about to let himself fixate on it. The knight was being peculiar as always, and he decided to ignore it, proceeding to the bridge for his shift. 

Ren stood rooted to the spot, entirely unsure of himself. He wasn't surprised that Hux isn't afraid of him. That he had known. The man had stared at him fearlessly since the moment he stepped into his field of vision. But when Kylo's fingers brushed his wrist....

Pulling his gloves aside, and pushing up his sleeve barely a few inches, he looked at the name on the inside of his own wrist. 'Armitage'. When his fingers touched Hux's wrist, a flash of a thought had entered his mind-- a mantra of Hux's. " _His name is Ben._ " 

Hux's soulmate is named Ben. Could it be...?

No. Kylo shook his head. He was sure that somewhere in the galaxy, someone was named Armitage and on their wrist was the name Kylo. Not Ben. Ben is dead. Kylo Ren lived in his place. 

 

Kylo spent the rest of the day with his mind occupied. Entering his quarters, he removed his helmet before folding himself and his robes in front of his grandfather. Attempting to clear his mind, he let his eyes fall closed as the Force flooded into him. It made its way across his mind and his body, digging deeper until Kylo could swear the Dark Side was caressing his soul. 

Everything was black. It was cold and empty and harsh and invigorating. The Dark Side was the home Kylo could always retreat to. Something about the way it refreshed his mind: it was like being submerged in ice water. Deep breaths shook through Kylo's body as his muscles and mind cooled. 

A gasp racked through his body as light exploded behind his eyes. He saw his mother. Her arms were open and she was crying and she was saying his name. Ben. 

Kylo shook his head, the vision clearing from his mind. He reassured himself that Force visions were nowhere near accurate. They were vague. That could have drawn from a memory of when he was a child. Except his mother looked so much older... 

But Ben was dead. Hux's name was not Armitage and Kylo's name was not Ben. That was the way things had to be or the life Kylo was living would fall apart. 

 

__________

 

 

The next time he saw Hux was a day later, on the bridge. Something had drawn Kylo there and he stood watching as Hux stood in front of the viewport. His greatcoat accented his shoulders and his hands were clasped behind his back, posture utterly flawless. Everything about him was striking, his silhouette alone enough to tell that he was a man capable of incredible power. Inside, Kylo felt a surge of want-- to give Hux as much power as he was thirsty for. 

 

__________

 

He ended up avoiding Hux. It wasn't as easy as he thought it would be, with Hux being the General. He was all over the ship all the time. He knew every single thing that was happening in every corridor, every room, every star fighter. The man was unbelievable. Eventually, Ren was sought out and questioned. 

"Why have you not left your quarters for the last two cycles?" came the greeting as soon as the door was opened. 

Hux almost stepped back at the sight, his practiced composure the only thing that saved him. Ren was a rough sight. His mask was off and for the first time Hux was able to see his face. His eyes were dark. Dark as space kind of dark. His nose was fitting for him, but probably not for anyone else. But his hair. Oh, his hair. It was long-- definitely longer than regulation-- and Hux could tell that it would usually be flowing and beautiful. But now it was tangled, scrunched in places as if he had just woken up, except that all of his robes were on. 

"My apologies, General. I have been...dealing with...things." Kylo's eyes darted around, his gaze falling anywhere except on Hux. "Lord Snoke has not sent for me. I have no missions. Now, if you'll excuse me--"

The door shut before Hux could even ask another question. He stared at the metal, debating if he should demand for it to be opened. He didn't know why and he didn't know what purpose that would serve him; there wasn't anything more he really wished to say. Hux was simply upset because you don't close the door on the General. He turned to leave, upset, and decided to not bother Ren for again for the next few days. 

Kylo had sat up against the door, feeling the anger from Hux on the other side. Closing his eyes, he connected to him through the Force. He breathed deeply and allowed himself to briefly try to scan Hux's mind for any trace of the name Armitage. He didn't get far before Hux was on the other side of the ship and Kylo couldn't do anything without being felt. He had spent the last few days desperately trying to find a way to use the First Order's system to find out Hux's first name. His thoughts on the matter would not lay to rest and he couldn't focus on anything until he knew that there was no chance of Hux being his soulmate. That there was no chance that Ben was alive and Kylo Ren was a fake. 

He stood slowly, unsure of himself. He had been doing nothing but obsessing and meditating for the past three days. Ultimately, he made the decision to confront Hux about it once his shift was over that day. 

 

 

__________

 

After a long day, the weary General retired to his quarters. Once inside, he slipped off his greatcoat and made straight for the brandy in his desk drawer. There were days on that ship that he didn't know how to handle and today was one of them. Three shipments were late and one had arrived that was the wrong order and was meant to be sent to another First Order ship. On deck three, a number of stormtroopers had opened the wrong door and subsequently let an entire five rooms into the vacuum of space before the automatic air locks kicked in and stabilized the deck. Around a dozen lives had been lost and Hux picked up his data pad to report the incident. 

On top of everything, Kylo Ren was acting increasingly strange. Of course, the knight was still new to the ship and Hux hadn't quite been around him long enough to separate normal behavior from abnormal behavior, but something was telling him that Kylo didn't usually act like this. While his thoughts lingered on the knight, his door chimed to signal someone requesting entrance. 

He opened his door to the knight himself. Mask on this time, he was only slightly taller than Hux but somehow his broad shoulders and build in general made Hux feel too small in comparison. Standing in front of him like that, he heard his father's voice echoing in his head. The name Armitage had grown synonymous with "useless" in Brendol's mind. 

"What do you want, Ren?" Came what was coming to be Hux's standard greeting to the knight. 

There was a pause, a hesitation. "May I come in?" 

Taken aback by the request, Hux obliged out of curiosity. The knight hadn't left his quarters in days and suddenly he was looking to talk to Hux? He stepped out of the way, speaking as Ren passed him. "Did Supreme Leader Snoke assign you a mission?" 

The door closed and Hux heard the air locks on Ren's mask releasing. He watched as the front plate lifted itself away and gloved hands reached up to remove it. 

Kylo turned to face him after setting his helmet down on Hux's desk. "No," was all he said. 

Every thought in Kylo's mind was moving too fast. Maybe Hux wasn't Armitage and maybe he was. If he wasn't, what Kylo was about to do could get him into so much trouble. Of course, he could immediately erase Hux's mind of all memory of what he was about to do, but he wouldn't be able to erase whatever feelings would be left. If Hux was Armitage, however, that was even more for Kylo to confront. 

The look Hux was giving him was making him even more nervous. There was always something cold behind his eyes. Without allowing himself any more time to hesitate, Kylo took a step forward and pressed his lips to Hux's. 

For a moment, Hux didn't move out of shock. Everything stalled before his mind and body swung back into motion and he pushed Ren off of him, looking scandalized. "What do you think you're doing?" 

Kylo didn't know how to respond. He considered asking what Hux's first name was right then. But he couldn't. He froze, his feet unwilling to move. 

"You can't just do that to a person," Hux continued with no regard to the completely flustered Kylo. "Take your helmet and leave. Get out of my quarters and don't come here again." 

Finally spurred into action, Kylo did as he said, but didn't think to remove the memory from Hux's mind. Putting his mask back on his head, he practically ran down the corridors back to his quarters, stormtroopers jumping out of his way. He appeared angry and rushed, but in reality he could feel small pinpricks at the edges of his eyes. 

Hux wasn't the one for him. Somewhere in the cold cold galaxy someone had Kylo written on their wrist. He felt a pang of anguish that his soulmate wasn't someone as great and powerful as the First Order's youngest General. 

Meanwhile, Hux was still standing with his feet in the exact same spot as they were in when Kylo had walked out of his quarters. He couldn't process what the  _hell_  just happened. Kylo Ren just kissed him.  _Kissed him_. It was spontaneous and reckless and utterly stupid but there was a gnawing part of Hux that wanted to know what would have happened if he hadn't pushed Ren off of him. 

If he had kissed Ren back. If he could have reached up and carded his fingers in that hair, tangling it around his hands. If he could have gently sunk his teeth into that full bottom lip or one of those shoulders. If he could undress Kylo Ren and see him fully-- every inch. If Kylo Ren would submit to him. What a power rush that would be. To have the master of the Knights of Ren kneeling in front of him, mouth open and hands behind his back. If he could make him beg. If he could fuck Kylo Ren and make him scream-- make him let the entire  _Finalizer_  know that he would submit to the will of General Hux. Yes, what a power rush that would be. 

But his thoughts drifted away when he once again remembered the size difference he found himself confronted with when he had opened his door. Kylo Ren was what a man should be. He fought and he was large and well built. He was muscular. Hux wore shoulder pads in his jackets and was stuffing his shoes until he was a Lieutenant. He could use a blaster, but he was not a skilled warrior. Kylo could maul anyone who dared to defy him and most likely do so with his bare hands. Hux looked down at his own hands, knowing how that they were soft and small underneath his gloves. There was not a single callous on his body and muscles barely seemed to cover his bones. He couldn't make anyone like Kylo Ren submit to him. 

That didn't mean that he wouldn't fantasize about it every night. 

 

 

__________

 

Little did he know, Kylo could see and feel every time Hux fantasized about it. Every time. 

Hux once more slipped off his greatcoat and found himself with a glass of brandy in his hand. The small sips calmed his nerves and eased his anxiety, if only a little. His routine was so similar each cycle that he found himself brought back to the previous night and his thoughts about Kylo Ren. He replayed the scene in his mind as he drained his glass, changing it this time. This time, he kissed him back. 

And when his lips parted and Kylo pressed against him, Hux continued to let it happen. And when Kylo's hands found their way to his hips, Hux wished those large hands were wrapped around him actually. And when Kylo put a leg between his and pressed his hips to Hux's leg in a way that was extremely provocative and screamed "Let me fuck you", Kylo gave a jolt in his own quarters, keenly aware of Hux's current fantasy. And when the Kylo in Hux's mind made an almost predatory sound that was somehow exactly what Kylo would have done, Hux slipped his own hands between their mental bodies. 

Kylo watched Hux's fantasy as he saw himself with Hux's fingers in his mouth, slowly bringing him to his knees with a look that clearly conveyed who was in charge. It was amazingly Hux. Always in control and Kylo found himself growing even harder watching Hux's fantasy. Something about that man....Maybe it was the way that he  _could_  control people that easy or simply the power he was capable of or just that slightly evil look in his eye that he always had-- the one that almost took him over sometimes-- but there was something about him that Kylo would kneel to. Just like Hux wanted. 

But when the Kylo in Hux's fantasy looked up at him, something in Hux faltered and his mind stalled. Insecurities came rushing in. Because he was connected to Hux, Kylo felt every single one. The one that subsequently consumed them both was Hux telling himself that there was no way possible that a man like Kylo Ren would ever submit to someone as utterly pathetic as him. Hux let out a sigh, setting down his empty glass, the fantasy fading. 

Meanwhile Kylo, laying on his bed, began to panic. It wasn't true. Hux  _had_  to know it wasn't true. Who wouldn't kneel to one of the most powerful men in the galaxy? Who would ever dare to say that he was pathetic? 

He stood, determined to go back to Hux's quarters and prove to him that it was a lie. The door opened and he set only one foot in the hallway before retreating as Hux's words echoed in his mind: "...don't come here again," he had said. Don't come here again. Just because Hux was having a fantasy about him didn't mean that he actually wanted to. 

Ren spent the next day in his quarters. 

And Hux arrived back in his own after his shift. Greatcoat off, a glass of brandy. There was too much stress and too many things out of his control. How was he supposed to ever accomplish anything if it  _must_  be left up to incompetent workers who could  _never get it right_. He tried to distract himself with reports and responses but every message seemed to be about yet another thing that had gone wrong that was someone else's fault. Laying down in bed, he found himself picturing Kylo Ren making a second attempt. 

The scene replayed unchanging until after Hux pushed him away. Before a word left his mouth Kylo pushed him against the wall and kissed him harder. 

No. That's not the way things would go. He had to start over. 

Maybe it would be a different scenario entirely. Maybe he would go to Kylo Ren. Walk into his quarters and force him to his knees. 

Or....Well....Something about that didn't fit either. 

He didn't know Kylo was almost mirroring him. Laying on his back on his bed, only he had his eyes closed-- not needing or wanting to see anything besides the scenario Hux was creating in his mind. But Hux couldn't figure it out. Every situation he tested didn't feel right and something would make him hesitate. Just as Hux began to decide that there wasn't anything that could happen-- he was perpetually sexually frustrated and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it-- Kylo took matters into his own hands. 

From his own bed, he projected a fantasy to Hux. Listening to his feedback, Kylo would direct the daydream to be exactly like Hux wanted. And each time he stalled, Kylo fixed it. 

He started with Hux laying on the bed, exactly as he was. And Kylo boldly walked into his quarters, climbing on top of Hux on the bed, finding his lips with his own and moving Hux's legs on either side of his hips. And Hux, in turn, rolled them over. 

Grabbing Kylo’s arms by the wrists, Hux lifted them up and held them to the bed. Once more, Hux’s fantasy Kylo looked up at him with complete submission, and— 

Hux watched as the fantasy version of himself maintained utter confidence and dominance. He watched through the entire scene, start to finish, and at the end…it wasn’t some sort of morbid joke. Kylo Ren had submit to him. 

Feeling his doubt creep back to the surface, Hux rolled onto his side, unknowingly breaking off contact. From his own room, Kylo had been feeling triumphant. Hux had gone with it. He had been happy and confident and enjoying himself and then one single thought entered his mind-- it would never happen— and Kylo lost him. 

 

 

__________

 

Another long day. 

And yes, today was even more frustrating for the General than the last. So much more. 

Before his shift had even begun, it was brought to his attention that Lord Ren had left multiple areas of his ship destroyed by his lightsaber. As far as Hux was concerned, he never used it for anything useful and the saber needed to be practically hidden away from him. It would save the First Order so much money. And, Hux knew exactly how many credits that would save. It was all too much to start the day with— and too early— so he had resolved to deal with the root of the problem after his shift. Presently, he simply sent droids to remedy the physical damage. 

A late shipment for essential parts needed for the base was on track to arrive that day. When Mitaka approached Hux, he didn’t need the Force to know that there was yet another problem. 

“General—“ The Lieutenant began.

“Does this have to do with shipment 25B?"

"Possibly." Mitaka stared at him, incredibly anxious and not wanting to be the one to deliver the bad news. 

"Well, get on with it." Hux stood, anger radiating from him. 

_Don't kill the messenger. Don't kill the messenger. Don't--_  Mitaka chanted as he took a small breath before letting all of he new information out and hoping the blame wouldn't fall on him. "Reports are reading that the Rapier Squadron has been spotted by multiple sources on an interception path with First Order freighter 25B." 

Mitaka watched as Hux's face stilled entirely. He wasn't even sure the General was breathing. Something inside of the man may have just snapped. There was too much going on for Hux right now and he needed the goddamn metal sheets on that freighter and until he had them on planet, the construction of Starkiller Base would be completely stalled. The Rapier Squadron was consistently an annoyance almost as great as Lord Ren himself. 

"Dispatch as many TIE fighters needed until the Rapier Squaron leaves or they are all dead." 

Mitaka remained where he was unsure if he should bring up the fact that the First Order consistently fails in fighting the Rapier Squadron and suggest that the freighter simply reroute. After all, it wasn't confirmed the squadron was aware there was a First Order freighter in the area. As he opened his mouth to speak, Hux cut him off and told him to stop standing there and start dispatching TIE fighters. 

Later, the news came back that because of the attack-- that was defeated by the Rapier Squadron-- they had meticulously scoured the area until they came upon the freighter. Instead of destroying it, they had boarded, taken it over, and after disabling any tracking devices, were bringing the supplies back to the Resistance while Hux sat at his desk on the edge of a violent breakdown. 

By this time, the cycle had passed and now the time had arrived when Hux had to go and confront Ren. Earlier, Phasma had advised him to try and work out the cause of Ren's outbursts. Hux was sure it wasn't going to work but if it failed Hux's backup plan was confiscating the cursed lightsaber. 

Presently, he stood in front of the door to Ren's quarters, debating leaving. Deep breaths didn't help calm his nerves. After all, the last face to face interaction he had with Ren was when the man had spontaneously kissed him. Hopefully with him angry, that wouldn't happen again. 

Before he made the decision to do anything, the door opened in front of him and he was faced with Ren. With his mask off. And he was a mess. 

His hair was terrible-- sticking up in countless places, tangled and teased. His face was blotchy, as if he had just been crying, his eyes red and puffy. "What," he spat out. 

Hux's face softened as he watched Ren struggle not to cry. "Is everything alright?" The question was hesitant. Hux wasn't quite sure yet if he cared. 

"I'm fine." Kylo tried to sound harsh and intimidating, but his voice sounded choked and broken. 

"You're not." Hux wasn't sure why he was pursing this, but he kept on. Maybe he should listen to Phasma and try to find the root of the problem. Maybe this was it. "Is the cause of this the same thing that caused you to destroy my ship this morning?" 

Kylo continued to avoid Hux's eyes, almost cowering. "I'm sorry about that." Arms crossed now, he leaned on the doorway, speaking quietly. "I can't control myself sometimes." 

"Maybe if we could solve the root of the problem..." Hux began but he trailed off when Kylo laughed, dark and deep. It was sarcastic and Hux did not appreciate it. "What is so funny?" 

"I don't think you would be too accepting if I told you what's really going on." 

"I think you should try anyway." 

There was a pause from Kylo, unsure if he should really. He figured the worst that could happen was Hux trying to transfer him off the ship. After all, he hadn't really done much when Kylo had actually kissed him. How much worse could it get? He might as well try now. It was as good a time as ever. 

"What's your first name, Hux?"

Confusion crossed Hux's face. "I don't see why this--"

"It's relevant. Promise. Just tell me your first name."

Hux seemed like he was becoming a bit angry at he question. "That is not information I share to--"

"To subordinates? Well, then there's no problem, considering I am the only person on this ship who is your equal."

"You may be my peer but that does not make you my equal." He always hated it when anyone called Kylo his "equal". They were  _not_  the same. Hux spent his entire life learning logistics and battle plans and Kylo sticks a crystal in a piece of metal and suddenly everyone cowers. A small muscle in his face twitched every time he heard it. They were not equals. In any sense. 

He turned to storm away, but stopped when Kylo spoke. "You know I heard all of that, right?" 

He spun, speechless and gaping. He wasn't sure what to feel. Part of him wasn't backing down and wanted to tell Kylo that he wasn't exaggerating. But the rest of him looked at Kylo and all of his doubts began to cree up again. Even in his disheveled state, everything about him was--

"I agree with you." All of Hux's thoughts stopped. Did he just say what he think... he said? 

Kylo continued, still looking at the ground. "I was born with Force sensitivity and immediately everyone thinks I'm this great thing. You, on the other hand....You've worked your entire life to get to where you are and you've done it better than anyone else has. You're the youngest General in the history of the First Order or the Empire and just take a look outside. You're making Starkiller base. You're right. We aren't equals." 

Now Hux was definitely speechless. He didn't know how to respond to that. Emotions began washing over him, things he had never felt before. He tried to repress them immediately but the look on Kylo's face made him....

He wanted to fix it. While what Kylo said was true, he was still an incredibly strong man and that counted for something. Being born with the Force wasn't what made him the leader of the Knights of Ren. Hux had seen him on the battlefield. Still incredibly confused, he wasn't sure at all how to respond to that. 

"Hux..." They met eyes. "What's your first name?" 

"Why?" Hux looked at him, a lump forming in his throat. Why was he asking? Why did he kiss him? What was going on? His mind was replaying that kiss over and over and over and with each time his own doubts grew stronger and more debilitating. If he was asking because.... Hux couldn't do it. He couldn't tell him. 

When Kylo didn't answer, Hux turned and began to walk away again, only to be stopped once more by what Kylo said.

"Armitage." 

Hux could feel Kylo walking up behind him. Hear his footsteps. He knew Ren was now standing directly behind him. Hux heard a low voice next to him, almost whispering. "Your name is Armitage, isn't it?" 

Hux's head was running with questions and he lump in his throat was too big for him to even speak. How did Kylo know that? It couldn't possibly be.... It can't be. There's not way. Not that--

"Hux. I can hear your thoughts. It's okay." Behind him, Hux could hear Ren pulling up his sleeve. It couldn't be. 

Kylo's arm reached around Hux to put his own wrist in Hux's vision. On his wrist, matching his own, was the name "Armitage" in the same script "Ben" was written on his. 

Snapping out of the trance he was in, Hux swallowed and found his voice, his shoulders visibly going rigid again. "Must be a different Armitage. The name on my wrist is Ben." Before he could even move, Kylo grabbed his wrist. 

"I know," came the reply. "I'm Ben." 

"No, you're not. You're Kylo Ren and--"

"And I was born Ben." Hux felt Ren move from behind him and they were face to face. "I am Ben. And you are Armitage." There was a pause and when Hux moved his hand out of Kylo's grasp, Kylo let him. Hesitation was clear on Hux's face and mind. 

In the middle of the hallway, where anyone could have seen them, Hux reached up, took Kylo's face in his hands, and kissed him. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

BONUS:

 

Hux still had insecurities regarding their relationship. But one of the reasons Kylo was his soulmate and so perfect for him was because of his ability to make all of those insecurities fade. And no, he didn't just use the Force. 

"Knees." 

Hux, fully dressed, was sitting at his desk writing reports on his datapad and feigning indifference as he watched Kylo obey from his peripheral vision. He was now naked on his knees in front of Hux, cold and worried about the door opening at any moment. Most of the time Hux locked it, but not always, and he never let Kylo know if it was open or not. 

Putting the finishing touches on this report was actually difficult for Hux as he could think of many things he would rather be doing right now, but letting Kylo sit and squirm and watching him glance at the door so often made the wait even better for Hux. 

Kylo gnawed at the inside of his cheek, not knowing how this was going to play out. They had found a while ago that giving Hux a little power over Kylo during sex made him anxious, but giving Hux all the power put him right in his element. Kylo loved it. Watching Hux power drunk on the way he could control his partner and the simple act of surrendering himself to it was intoxicating. It was easy to see Hux fulfilling his dreams as the galaxy's rightful Emperor. But for now, controlling a Knight was a good enough supplement. 

When finally Hux set the datapad down, Kylo started to move forward but stopped at once when Hux looked at him. The man had a way of communicating his power with a simple raise of the eyebrow. So Kylo stayed where he was, waiting to be told. 

“Come here.” Kylo was almost too eager to move closer and be between Hux’s legs. As Hux took Kylo’s jaw in his hand, he sighed, happy to have Hux’s approval. 

Meeting his lover’s eyes, Kylo repeated what he always said when they did this: “I give myself to you."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for putting up with the shitty writing that's impressive. 
> 
> (So that bonus bit was supposed to be a while later I guess and I really didn't want to go intense intense with smut and I reached how long I wanted it to be anyway I just wanted it super short)
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading! Again, this is a series of Trashy Tropes for this ship: the next installment should be a fake dating au!! Feel free to comment below or message me on [ tumblr ](https://www.bumblebae8.tumblr.com)
> 
> I am also currently taking ficlet requests on [ tumblr ](https://www.bumblebae8.tumblr.com)
> 
> If you like my writing and would like to, you can [ Buy me a coffee ](http://ko-fi.com/jamesilver) If you do, please remember that this is simply a donation to me and in no way a payment for my works, as the works will continued to be posted regardless of donations


End file.
